Staphylococcus aureus wound infections are the most common infections that occur in humans resulting in delayed and poor wound healing, sepsis and death. They are the most common causative bacteria in acute wound infections as well as chronic wound infections. Unfortunately, Staphylococcus aureus in the general population has developed significant resistance to all commonly used oral antibiotics with over 90 percent of strains being methicilllin resistant. Furthermore, standard scrubbing techniques of wounds with povodine- iodine solutions do not affect the bacterial counts of staphylococcus aureus in open wounds. Photodynamic therapy (PDT) is a modality that involves the use of a photosensitizing agent and laser light to create oxygen radicals resulting in the destruction of cancer cells, bacteria, viruses as well as fungi. Several dyes commonly used in medical practice are excellent photodynamic agents ie, methylene blue and toluidene blue. These agents in combination with the appropriate wavelength of light have resulted in the destruction of antibiotic resistant staphylococcus aureus. The proposed research will attempt to establish the feasibility of PDT treatment with topical dyes as a means to antiseptically treat acutely infected wounds in an animal model, demonstrating the effectiveness, ease and minimal morbidity of this treatment. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION The longterm objective of the proposed research is to develop PDT treatment devices with topical dyes as a primary antisepsis treatment for acute wounds as well as a treatment for chronically infected wounds. As this treatment has a different mechanism of action than topical and systemic antibiotics, it will also reduce the significant problem of developing antibiotic resistance.